


An excellent plan

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles Stilinski, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: ”Mr. Hale, may I have this dance?”Stiles beamed at Derek. ”Of course, Mr. Hale.”Written for the prompt"Slow dancing please and thank you 😊"





	An excellent plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> FLUFF! Wedding fluff! I reblogged another prompt list, one with [Nonsexual acts of Intimacy](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/185044065457), and Dori asked for ♦: Slow dancing. This is... so pointless and fluffy xD I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [On tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/185063840457).
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

”Mr. Hale, may I have this dance?”

Stiles beamed at Derek. ”Of course, Mr. Hale.”

He took the hand Derek was holding out, let him pull him up. They entwined their fingers as they walked to the dance floor, and Stiles grinned at the applauds they were getting. He put his free hand on Derek’s lower back, pulled him close, and they both smiled, big and happy smiles, as they started to dance, their still entwined hands held between them. Derek put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and leaned his head forward, let their foreheads touch, and Stiles closed his eyes.

”I love you,” Stiles whispered as they slowly swayed to the music, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

”I love you too,” Derek whispered back, just as quiet as Stiles.

The song ended all too soon, but instead of getting off the dance floor Derek leaned in for a soft kiss. The next song started, an upbeat song, but they kept swaying slowly, kissing softly while smiling too much. It wasn’t until yet another song started that they pulled back. Derek took Stiles’ hands in his, smiled at the ring on his left hand. He looked happy, beyond happy, and Stiles nearly choked up. _He_ did that, _he_ made Derek that happy, by being with him, by marrying him, by dancing with him, by doing things that made Stiles feel like he was walking on clouds, like he was the luckiest man alive. He grabbed Derek’s face, pulled him in and pressed firm kisses to his mouth.

”Oh?” Derek asked somewhere after the fifth kiss, and Stiles grinned but kept kissing him.

”You-,” he said, kissed him, ”-make me-,” another kiss,” -so-,” kiss again, ”-god damned happy.”

Derek’s smile widened, and it was getting impossible to actually kiss, it felt more like pressing teeth together at that point. ”Yeah?”

”So god damned happy,” Stiles said again and pulled Derek in for a hug. ”I’m never letting you go, ever.”

”That was kind of my plan with the whole marriage thing,” Derek said, and Stiles laughed softly.

He pulled back, beamed at Derek, who was beaming right back. ”And an excellent plan it was,” Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
